¡¿Atsuya!, ¡¿vivo?
by Midorikawa-kun
Summary: Atsuya esta vivo, sin ninguna clase de recuerdo de su pasado, pero esta vivo. -Atsuya?, quien es el?, yo me llamo Sansnom Mumei!-


bueno...ya se ke no debería estar escribiendo esto ú.ùU, pero bueno...una amiga me empezó a meter cosas raras en la mente con preguntas como ¿Y que pasaría si Atsuya estuviera vivo?, y se me quedo pegao en la mente!...y hay esta la consecuencia!:

P.D: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 1:

**Memoria****:**

-Justo después de que la avalancha acabara con todo, justo antes de que Shirou Fubuki quedara sin familia, un extraño suceso ocurrió-

- Debajo de toda la nieve que había dejado la avalancha, había un chico, de cabello de color rosa pálido, con las puntas del pelo paradas, y de color de ojos dorado, que luchaba para quitar la nieve de encima de el-

-Luego de un rato logro quitar la nieve que lo cubría, saliendo a la superficie, dejando atrás su bufanda y sus recuerdos, ya que, en ese preciso instante había olvidado todo su pasado-

-Rondo por la zona un buen rato sin encontrar nada, hasta que, a lo lejos diviso una pequeña cabaña-

-Al acercarse a ella, vio que una mujer salía de ella, la mujer lo vio-

**-quien eres?**- pregunto la señora-

**-la verdad...no lo se...-**

**-tienes familia?-**

**-no lo recuerdo...-**

**-bueno, mientras recuperas la memoria pasa a tomar un chocolate caliete, se nota que tienes frio!-**

**-e-esta bien...gracias...señora...-**

**-me llamo Sakura Momoshine, pero puedes llamarme Sakura-chan!-**

**-no lo are...-**

**-moo!, por que no!-**

**-por- **en ese momento Atsuya cayo desmayado frente a Momshine, tenia hipotermia-

**-oye!, niño!, despierta!- **fue lo ultimo que escucho-

-Minutos después...-

-**mm..ag...mm...-**dijo Atsuya despertándose-

**-estas despierto ya?-**

**-si...quien es usted?- **pregunto, otra vez había perdido la memoria (no, no tiene Alzheimer ¬¬)-

**-yo soy...tu...madre!-**

**-mi madre?...- **la mujer asiente con la cabesa- **entonces quien soy yo?-**

**-tu eres mi hijo...y te llamas...etto...** **Sansnom Mumei!-**

**-Sansnom Mumei?-**

**-etto...si!, ese es tu nombre!...-**

**-bueno...si tu lo dices...debe ser cierto...oka-san...-**

-**o-oka-san?-**

-**claro eso es lo que eres, mi oka-san!, verdad?-**

**-e..si!..., tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas a la ciudad, quédate aqui y no salgas, ok?-**

**-ok!-**

**-**la mujer se fue, y Atsuya se quedo muy aburrido en "su" casa. Luego de mas o menos 2 horas la mujer volvió-

**-ya estoy aqui!-**

**-ya lo note!, por que tardaste tanto?-**

**-por que la ciudad esta bastante lejos de aqui y además tuve que comprar muchas cosas...-**

**-ha...que hora es?-**

**-etto...-**ve un reloj que llevaba en la mano- **son las siete y media...por que?-**

**-no por nada...solo tenia curiosidad...-**

**-hmm...-**

**-ne, que hay para tomar te?-**

**-nada especial...pan, mantequilla, leche , chocolate caliente, te y café...-**

**-tantas cosas para tomar y casi nada para comer?...-**

**-oye, no seas mal agradecido niño!-**

**-"niño"?-**

**-a!, e, jejeje...Mu-Mumei-kun! jejeje...- **dijo la señora con una risa nerviosa-

**-como digas!, oye!, tengo hambre!-**

**-esta bien, esta bien, te preparare algo enseguida...-**

-Ambos comieron, y luego se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Momoshine tubo que ir otra vez a la ciudad-

-**por que debes ir otra vez?- **grito algo enojado el chico-

**-trabajo allí!, si?- **respondió de igual forma la mujer-

**-me aburriré aquí solo!-**

**-Y?-**

**-no puedo ir con tigo?- **pregunto sonriendo-

**-**Sakura suspiro- **esta bien...-**

**-si!-**

**-**La ciudad de Hokkaido era bastante grande, tenía muchas cosas lindas, y todo estaba cubierto por nieve-

-Luego de un rato de ver como su "mamá", iba de aqui para allá, en un trabajo que no tenia ni idea de que se trataba, pero fuese lo que fuese estaba dentro de un café, Atsuya se aburrió y comenzó a mirar por una ventana de por hay, un poco mas allá de donde se encontraba había una cancha de futbol, cuando la vio un extraño sentimiento lo envolvió, quería ir a jugar futbol, algo que, nunca es su vida había jugado, por los menos eso pensaba el-

-**oye!, oka-san!-**

**-si, dime?-**

**-puedo ir a la cancha de fútbol de enfrente?-**

**-sabes jugar?-**

**-no lo recuerdo!-**

**-jeje...bueno pero vuelve antes de las cinco, entendido?-**

**-entendido!- **dicho esto, Atsuya partió corriendo a la cancha de enfrente. Cuando llego vio a unos cuantos niños jugando-

-**oigan!-**grito acercándose a ellos-

-**quien eres tu?- **pregunto un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color-

-**yo me llamo Sansnom Mumei!-**

**-baya que extraño nombre...yo me llamo Takishima Kaito...juegas futbol?-**

**-no, que yo recuerde nunca en mi vida e jugado futbol, pero podría intentarlo...-**

**-oye, Taki-kun!, que sucede quien ese chico!- **dijo una chica, de pelo bastante largo, mas o menos un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, de color castaño oscuro, y con ojos negros-

**-Miya-chan, el se llama Sansnom Mumei...-**

**-Hola!, Sans-kun!, yo me llamo Miyasaki Akemi!...-** cuando la chica se detuvo a mirar fijamente al chico se dio cuenta de algo- **TU?-**

**-que sucede con migo?- **pregunto el chico algo asustado-

**-lo conoces?- **pregunto Kaito-

**-no pero...-**

**-pero que?- **Atsuya-

**-no te das cuenta Takishima-kun?-**

**-cuenta de que?-**

**-míralo!, se parece mucho a un chico que vive por aqui!-**

**-que?, a quien?-**

**-a...como se llamaba...Fu-Fu-Fu- **no lograba recordarlo-

**-bueno, que mas da?, estamos aqui para hablar de ese chico o para jugar futbol?- **dijo Kaito-

**-Para jugar!- **dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos-

-Los chicos comenzaron a jugar tranquilamente, Atsuya también, pero le recorría una extraña sensación por el cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca del que tenía la pelota y no podía dejar de desear meter muchos goles. Le robo el balón a la persona que lo tenía (que era Kaito), y salio corriendo hacia la portería, esquivando a todos los que se le interponían, mientras que su deseo de meter goles crecía-

-**Tengo que meter muchos goles!- **grito, pateando la pelota hacia la portería, y marcando un gol-

-**wau!-** grito la chica ante tan maravilloso acto-

**- e-estas seguro de que nunca antes habías jugado futbol?- **pregunto Kaito-

-**no que yo recuerde...-**

**-bueno que mas da!, sigamos jugando!- **animo Akemi-

-**si!-** dijeron los chicos-

-Siguieron jugando un largo rato, hasta cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, cuando Atsuya recordó que tenia que irse antes de las cinco-

**-etto..chicos me tengo ir...-** dijo Atsuya un poco triste-

-**noo!, por que?- **pregunto la chica-

-**por que ya es muy tarde y mi mamá me dijo que volviera antes de las cinco...-**

**-pero volverás mañana, no?- **dijo Kaito-

-**por supuesto!-** grito el chico mientas corría fuera de la cancha despidiéndose con una mano- **adiós!-**

**-adiós!-**

**-**cuando volvió, Momoshine estaba terminando su trabajo, por lo que, partieron inmediatamente hacia su casa-

-**en que trabajas mamá?- **pregunto mientras entraban a su casa-

-**soy una maid-**

**-una maid?, de esas que dicen "bienvenido a casa amo"?-**

**-sip, y no te burles del "bienvenido a casa amo", si?-**

**-esta bien...oye, mañana puedo venir de nuevo?-**

**-te portaras bien?-**

**-por supuesto!-**

**-entonces si...-**

**-**Haci pasaron muchos días, semanas, meses, años. Atsuya iba siempre que podía a esa cancha a practicar y a ver a sus amigo-

* * *

eps saben Sansnom es de verdad Sans nom y significa "sin nombre" en Frances... y Mumei también significa "sin nombre" pero en Japonés XD...(ya lo se estoy completamente loca!)

ya-ne!


End file.
